A Bad Comedian
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Immunity Challenge: I Hold On The castaways will stand on a log, placed at the end of the platform with their arms behind them grabbing onto a handle. At certain times, Jeff will turn a crank, which uncoils the rope, which lowers the castaways and sends them closer to the water. When the castaways fall into the water, they're out of the challenge. Last person standing wins Immunity. Winner: Julie Halpern Story Night 27 The final seven return to camp where Quinn calls Sam and Julie idiots for voting out their ally. Sam states they knew their votes wouldn't matter so they joined the majority. Quinn laugh and states Sam has no chance at winning. Day 28 As he does every morning, Quinn sleeps in while everyone else is up. Sam decides to do her impression of Quinn. She mocks his voice and stops around, sending the entire tribe into laughter. She stomps to Julie and jokingly berates her, causing her to laugh even harder. This wakes Quinn up and he sees Sam mock him. He gets up and gets in her face, insulting her. Justin pushes the two apart and berates Quinn. Quinn simply flips Justin off and storms out of camp. The six remaining people talk about Quinn's outburst. Julie brings up the possibility of voting out and without hesitation, everyone agrees. John, Leo, and Alex then go off on their own to discuss strategy. John said after Quinn and Julie are gone, they should take out Justin since he has become a physical threat. Alex agrees but Leo, despite agreeing, has become wary of his allegiance with John and Alex. Leo goes to Sam and Justin and tells them about John and Alex. Justin states that the three of them need to go to the final three together as John and Alex have become social threats. Quinn returns to camp and continues to berate Sam. Julie calls Quinn an immature brat and that he will not go far in life. Quinn laughs in Julie's face and throws the machete at her, telling her to go get some good. Julie yells at Quinn for throwing a sharp object at her and Sam butts in, telling Quinn he is reckless. Quinn tells the two woman to shut up and make themselves useful. Julie, angered, splashes her water into Quinn's face and storms off with Sam. Day 29 Quinn gathers the four men into the woods. He states that Julie will be the next to go unless she wins immunity, than it is Sam who is going. Hiding the fact they all turned on him, the four men agree. Quinn goes to the shelter and tells the two women that the decision is made and Julie will be the next to go. Quinn states that Julie should 'respect those who are superior than her.' Julie states that Quinn's arrogance will get him sent home, to which Quinn just laughs. Day 30 The final seven meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Justin gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the rules. Five minutes into the challenge, the tall Alex begins to struggle staying on. Just when it seems like he saved himself, he falls, eliminating him from the challenge. Jeff then begins to turn the crank, extending the rope. Leo begins to struggle as the rope is cranked and falls into the water. The others go on for at least two more cranks before they start to struggle. Sam is the third to fall, prompting Quinn to whisper 'One bitch down.' Justin rolls his eyes and John says 'Just shut up, dude.' Quinn is the next to fall, prompting celebration from everyone. Justin and John then agree to give immunity to Julie and drop out, winning Julie immunity. The final seven return to camp and a majority of them congratulate Julie on her win. Quinn then gathers the men and berates them for cheering his elimination, calling them 'jokes.' He then proceeds to order them to vote out Sam. Quinn goes to Sam and reiterates what he said earlier, about how she won't win. He continues on about how she is going home and there is nothing she can do about it. Sam tells Quinn that not everything is as it seems. Quinn calls Sam a dumbass and states he knows how the game will play out and will end with him winning. Quinn lazes in the shelter and tells Leo he's already prepping his winning Final Tribal speech. Leo asks if he's really confident about being in the final two, to which Quinn states 'There is no other outcome that will lead to a good winner than me at FTC.' Leo laughs quietly and tells the other five what Quinn said, causing them to roar with laughter. At Tribal, Quinn states Sam is going to the jury and that he will be at the end. Probst, chuckling at Quinn's arrogance, asks him if his tribemates like being treated the way he treats them. Quinn states if they don't, he doesn't care because they can't do anything about it. Quinn then bluffs, saying he has the idol so even if they want to vote him, he'll just play it. However, everyone knows Quinn is lying due to his extreme laziness and Julie calls him out. Julie: I don't think Quinn has the idol. Probst: Why is that? Julie: Because I haven't seen his ass get up for a piece of wood, what makes you think he's gonna get up to look for the idol? Quinn: Shut it, bitch. I got it. Julie: '''Oh yeah? Prove it, show me your idol. '''Quinn: I don't have to do anything for you. You're beneath me. Julie: (chuckles) Yeah, ok. Jeff then calls the vote. Quinn's arrogant, smug smile quickly goes away as he sees four votes against him, eliminating him. Quinn calls his former alliance 'dumbasses' as he gets his torch snuffed. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The loved ones come to visit! * The four men begin to split. * Sam begins to plot against Justin! Author's Notes